1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a method for driving the same, and more particularly, to an active device array substrate and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the display technology being progressively developed, human's daily life becomes more convenient assisted by displays. Lightness and thinness are features desired for the displays, and correspondingly flat panel displays (FPD) have gradually become the mainstream of the display market. There are many kinds of FPDs provided in the market, among which liquid crystal displays (LCD) are more favorite to the consumers because of the advantageous features such as more efficient space utilization, lower power consumption, non-radiance, and low electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Conventionally, in typical hold type LCD displays, the pixel unit is designed to hold to display an image data until a next image data is input in pixel unit. However, when such a hold type LCD display is used in displaying dynamic images, a problem of image blur may occur. Addressing to this problem, many solutions have been proposed. One of the solutions is called “black insertion”.
The black insertion technologies can be divided into data black insertion technology and dynamic backlight (DBL) technology. The DBL technology utilizes a backlight module in the LCD display to achieve the black insertion. As such, the DBL technology increases the manufacturing cost of the backlight module, and unfortunately shortens the lifetime of the backlight module. The data black insertion (DBL) technology can be achieved by alternately providing an image data frame and a black image frame. However, the pixels in the LCD panel require sufficient time for charging, which cannot traded off for inserting the black frame. In other words, inserting the black frame disadvantageously decreases the time for charging the pixels. Further, the data black insertion technology requires source drivers for transmitting image data of the black frame to the LCD panel via data lines, and therefore the data black insertion technology unfortunately complicates the fabrication and the design of the source drivers.